1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the oxidation of isobutane to tertiary-butyl alcohol and tertiary-butyl hydroperoxide by catalytic means.
2. Related Application
This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,919. This application concerns the preparation of the vanadium/propylene glycol complex which is used as a catalyst herein.
Also, related application Ser. No. 125,965, filed of even date. That application concerns the oxidation of isobutane with an iron complex catalyst.
3. Description of Related Publications
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,365 discloses a process for oxidizing lower aliphatic hydrocarbons using a vanadium catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,925 discloses a process for oxidizing aliphatic hydrocarbons using a vanadium catalyst.
Loder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,948 employs acetic acid as the solvent for oxidizing isobutane to TBA.
Robertson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,654 employs benzene as a solvent in oxidizing a mixture of isobutane and isobutene to a mixture of TBA and isobutylene glycol.
Winkler et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,461 oxidizes liquid isobutane in the absence of catalyst to prepare a mixture of TBA and tertiary butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP).
Grane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151 heats TBA at 375.degree.-475.degree. F. for a few minutes, whereby traces of TBHP are thermally decomposed to provide a TBA suitable for blending into gasoline.
Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,605 oxidizes isobutane to TBA using a solid catalyst comprising molybdenum oxide, and minor amounts of two other metals (from a group comprising cobalt, iron, or chromium).
Kozlowski et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,149 prepares a motor fuel consisting of a mixture of alkylate and an oxylate prepared by hydrogenating the oxidate derived from oxidizing isobutane.
Barone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,228, employs a buffer such as lanthanum carbonate in oxidizing isobutane to TBHP.
Browntein et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,423 oxidizes isobutane to TBA and TBHP using a copper polyphthalocyanine catalyst activated with an aromatic amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,263 describes the oxidation of isobutane/n-butane mixtures in the presence of chromium, copper, nickel, manganese, molbydenum, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,262 describes the oxidation of isobutane in the presence of molybdenum.
The present invention to be described below is a method of preparing tertiary-butyl alcohol, as well as tertiary-butyl hydroperoxide, by the oxidation of isobutane in the presence of a novel catalyst.